<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Like That! by greeny1710</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370054">Not Like That!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710'>greeny1710</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, This is one of those fics that I'm like why did I do this, This is pure crack, and crack, but it's been sat in my drafts for a while so enjoy lmao, keep your kinks negotiated kids, oh lordy lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been away in Australia a while. </p><p>He is jetlagged. </p><p>He can't be held responsible for Max's behaviour</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Chaotic Trio verse [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Like That!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts">simplyverstappen</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mone, i have no explanation for this. </p><p>But you deserve it my bro, I love you and I hope you enjoy the pure chaos of maxiel lmao. Thank u for being the best💛</p><p>And for the rest of yous, enjoy the crack lmao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max knew he was lucky to have such open-minded parents.</p><p>They’d always been open about sex and relationships, making sure that all the boys understood consent and safety. And growing up with two dads, none of the boys had ever felt a need to come out with their sexuality. It was simply accepted that Charles liked anyone (specifically if you are a soft French boy who looks at you like you’ve hung the sun, the moon and the stars), Valtteri didn’t seem bothered with relationships much until he’d met and truly got to know Lewis, and Max.. well.. Max was definitely hecka gay and that was okay. </p><p>And when his parents had found out that Max and Daniel sometimes got kinky (they didn’t need to know it was a bit more than sometimes), Max had endured a number of embarrassing conversations in which his parents ensured Max and Dan were being safe. </p><p>It still didn’t mean that Max would show off his kinks in front of his parents. Or his brothers. </p><p>And if him and Dan were doing something that fell under that bracket of being a bit more public, they were always careful to be as non-descript as they could. And they always talked about that before they brought it out of the bedroom. </p><p>Why is why when it happened, Max was screaming, Dan was red and his family couldn’t stop laughing. </p><p>Dan has been gone for ten weeks, on a placement for his degree teaching football to kids in his native land of Australia. Max had surprised Dan with picking him up from the airport, Kimi stood to the side and smiling at them as Dan spun Max in a gentle circle the second he got him in his arms. Dan kissed him carefully as he ran his hands over Max’s body, almost as though he couldn’t believe he was there. </p><p>“You’re coming home with me,” Max murmured as Dan closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Max and home being back in his arms.</p><p>“Swear it’s normally Dan ordering you around, Maxy,” Kimi joked just to see the blush rise on Max’s neck.</p><p>“Dad!” Max lamented whilst Daniel dropped his head onto Max’s shoulder and laughed heartily.</p><p>“God I’ve missed you.”</p><p>Max hugged Daniel tight again, running his fingers through Daniel’s curls and whispering in his ear that he’d missed him too, that he loved him, that he couldn’t wait to get him back in his bed.</p><p>“Come on lads, let’s get you home,” Kimi told them, nudging the two lads who were still holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. Neither of them would’ve moved, too wrapped up in the emotion of being reunited after ten weeks apart to want to let go until Kimi practically had to drag them apart. </p><p>Daniel was blinking tiredly once they got into the car, and Max nudged him until he dropped back onto Max’s shoulder.</p><p>“It’s half an hour to drive home, you might as well get a little bit of sleep,” Max told him. </p><p>“I don’t want the jet lag to fuck me up,” Dan mumbled as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes.</p><p>“Just sleep, Dan, it’ll be alright.”</p><p>Dan fidgeted until he could get his arm around Max’s waist and rest his head on Max’s shoulder under the confines of their seatbelts, and closed his eyes, quickly falling to sleep.</p><p>Max rested his head against Dan’s taking his free hand and linking their fingers together, running his thumb over the rose tattooed across his hand.</p><p>“You happy he’s back?” Kimi quietly asked after a while.</p><p>“Yeah, I really am. I know we can go weeks without seeing each other, but it’s knowing we’re in the same time zone and knowing that if I need him he’s here that makes everything better, you know?”</p><p>“That’s what it was like when your Dad went to UNICEF when you were little. He was gone two months, do you remember?”</p><p>“Vaguely,” Max shrugged, “Wasn’t I like 7 or 8?”</p><p>“Yeah, you’d just started year 3, and your Dad left for a couple months. I missed him every day, but I was so proud of him for being out there doing what he loved.”</p><p>“Did you ever want us to go there? To join him? Permanently, I mean.”</p><p>“We actually considered it when you were a bit older, when you were about eleven. But we made the decision that we couldn’t do that, couldn’t move you guys to America and leave behind England, not when you were so close to finishing primary and Val had just started at secondary.”</p><p>“And you wouldn’t have met me,” Dan mumbled, neither of them realising Dan had woken, “I’m the best part.”</p><p>“Always,” Max rolled his eyes, but Kimi saw the fond smile that Max gave him.</p><p>Charles had asked Seb a while ago if he thought Max and Dan had the kind of relationship Seb and he did. And now, when he saw the love-struck expression on Max’s face 18 months after his first date with Dan, he knew that his boy had found his forever. Regardless of what they’d been through, they’d come out stronger and the ten weeks they’d spent apart was probably the best thing that could’ve happened to them to help them realise just how much they meant to each other.</p><p>“Stop touching my son up, Daniel,” Kimi said when he saw the way Max was fidgeting.</p><p>The boys giggled between themselves but were quiet for the rest of the drive, Daniel drawing patterns with his fingers on Max’s thigh and Max reading something on his phone. </p><p>By the time they pulled up home, Daniel was close to falling asleep again and Max was complaining that he was hungry. </p><p>“If you can convince your Dad to order pizza, be my guest. Otherwise it’s your brother cooking tonight.”</p><p>“Which one?”</p><p>“Charles,” Kimi smirked.</p><p>“Oh, fuck off, no,” Max groaned whilst Daniel quirked an eyebrow at him.</p><p>Max rolled his eyes and explained,</p><p>“Because we start uni soon, Dad wants us to go there being able to cook, and now he’s forcing us each of us to cook a full meal for the family once a week. And I love Charles, and he tries, but he’s awful and trying to eat his food is the worst feeling in the world.”</p><p>“I don’t think he tries, Max,” Kimi grinned, “I think he’s deliberately making it bad so that he doesn’t have to do it and knows it’s the easiest way to order food in.”</p><p>Max glared up at the house, staring at the window that was Charles’ bedroom. </p><p>“I’ll kill him if that’s what he’s doing.”</p><p>“Convince your Dad to order pizza then,” Kimi shrugged, “I don’t care. But Val’s here as well so probably best to not subject people to your brother’s cooking.”</p><p>Max grabbed Daniel’s backpack and started to head into the house, leaving Dan in the car with Kimi.</p><p>“He missed you a lot whilst you were gone, but I think if Seb has to see one more photo of you doing something without your shirt on, because Max kept showing us photos, Seb was going to send you a restraining order,” Kimi told him, which had Daniel laugh. </p><p>“I didn’t know Max was going to show you the photos,” he laughed, “I probably would’ve made sure they were a bit more PG if I did.”</p><p>Daniel followed Kimi out of the car and carried his suitcase in. Immediately he was accosted by the youngest Räikkönen-Vettel jumping on him. </p><p>“Thank God you’re back, he’s been insufferable,” Charles sighed.</p><p>“I think he’s just sexually frustrated, we’ve been apart so long, Charles, don’t worry, I’ll see to it, I’ll make sure my prince is okay and behaving again,” Daniel joked.</p><p>Charles simply stared at him, blinked a number of times before shaking in horror and murmuring,</p><p>“Never mind, I don’t actually miss you, go back to Australia.”</p><p>“Oi, get your legs off my boyfriend, only I can mount him like that,” Max grinned, coming up behind Charles and kissing Daniel’s cheek. </p><p>Daniel laughed as Charles dropped to the floor dramatically, holding his hands over his ears and groaning.</p><p>“Dad! Max is talking about his sex life again!” He yelled.</p><p>“Stop it, Max!” Seb shouted back.</p><p>Daniel grinned at Max and pulled him into a proper kiss, his hands low on Max’s back whilst Max rested his palms against Daniel’s jawline.</p><p>“I’ve missed this,” Daniel whispered against Max’s mouth.</p><p>“I’ve missed you being here too,” Max replied, smiling fondly, “Come on, we need to convince Dad to order pizza.”</p><p>“Pizza?!” Charles perked up, scrambling up from the floor and his eyes shining in excitement.</p><p>“Better than your fuckin’ cooking.” Max grumbled.</p><p>The three boys trailed through the house, heading into Sebastian’s home office and standing in the doorway, Max clutching onto Dan’s hand like if he let go Dan would vanish back to Australia again, with Charles stood slightly in front of them as they all grinned at Seb.</p><p>“Daaaaaaad,” Charles sang, getting his attention.</p><p>Seb held a finger up, telling the boys to give him just a moment to finish reading and making a note of something in one of his files, and then looked up.</p><p>“Daniel! How are you?” Sebastian said, coming around from behind his desk to hug him.</p><p>Dan hugged him back, said a ‘good thank you’, barely getting chance to finish the sentence before Charles was grabbing at Seb’s arm like an over excited child.</p><p>“Dad, can we order pizza? Because Dan and Val are here and it’s a special occasion and me and Max’ll pay for it and I promise that I’ll cook another day but we gotta celebrate Dan coming home and I don’t think he should be subjected to my cooking because he’s been in Australia and I’m sure he’s really tired and it would be cruel to make him wait for me to cook when I’m not going to start cooking until 6 and it won’t be ready until like 7 and he’s hungry now and-”</p><p>Charles’ incessant babbling was cut off by Seb waving his hand at them.</p><p>“Do what you want, just please breathe when you do these monologues, Charles, or one day you will pass out.”</p><p>“That’s the plan!” Charles exclaimed, pushing between Max and Dan and running off to go and find his laptop to order pizza.</p><p>“How is he 18...” Seb sighed, shaking his head in exasperation. </p><p>Max and Dan looked at each other briefly and shrugged.</p><p>“We’re going to my room, we’ll be down for dinner later,” Max told him, and Seb gave him a knowing smirk. </p><p>“He’s been gone ten weeks let me have this. Phone sex just doesn’t do anymore,” Max grinned and Dan laughed when Sebastian grimaced at the fact that he hadn’t expected Max to state it so bluntly. </p><p>“Ten weeks is awfully long,” Dan followed up.</p><p>“And we missed each other so much,” Max continued.</p><p>Dan tugged Max into his front,</p><p>“And there’s nothing quite like getting to hold the person you love tight.”</p><p>“And I really missed him a lot, Dad.”</p><p>“Go away, Max!” Seb protested, laughing and screwing his eyes shut as he tried to get his son and boyfriend to leave. </p><p>Max laughed and grabbed Dan’s hand, walking back out of Seb’s office and dragging Dan up to his room. </p><p>“Order the same as normal!” Max shouted to Charles as he walked past, and Dan simply laughed. </p><p>He truly had missed the chaos of this family. </p><p>When Dan reached Max’s bedroom, he dragged Max along and fell onto Max’s bed, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and holding him tight. </p><p>“I wasn’t lying when I told your Dad that there’s nothing quite like getting to hold you tight,” Dan whispered, looking up at Max where he was sprawled above him. </p><p>Max was laying mostly between his legs, looking up at him and digging his chin into the strong front of Dan’s abs. </p><p>“I really missed you but I’m glad you had fun,” Max told him, wiggling up and stroking his hands over Dan’s curls, “And your tan got so much better and you look beautiful. I’ve really missed seeing you but getting to see how much more defined your muscles have become make it all worth it.”</p><p>Dan let out a bellowing laugh at Max’s words his body shaking underneath Max and making him grin. </p><p>“You are so unbelievably perfect,” Dan told him, “This is what I miss when I was gone, just the stupid jokes and your absolute pure adoration of my body.”</p><p>“I mainly miss having sex to be honest,” Max said solemnly. </p><p>“Oh you cheeky little brat,” was the only warning Max got before Dan was tickling his sides and causing Max to erupt in laughter. </p><p>Max was screaming and begging for mercy, thrashing and wiggling away from Dan’s fingers assaulting his ribcage and stomach. </p><p>“Fuck, let go, stop, please, I beg,” Max sobbed between his tears, trying to get away however failing with how hard he was laughing. </p><p>Dan leant up and caught Max’s lips with his own, drinking in his infectious laughter as his fingers never continued to stop their assault on his body. As their mouths moved against each other’s and Dan’s tongue slipped into Max’s mouth, the tickling slowed until Max wasn’t wiggling so much as grinding against Dan’s body. </p><p>“You going to fuck me tonight, or are you too tired?” Max asked, pulling away to suck in some breaths. </p><p>“Honestly? I’m probably going to fall asleep,” Dan admitted as Max fell to lay beside him. </p><p>“That’s okay, I kinda thought you would. We’ve got all day tomorrow, anyway.”</p><p>“I’m going to fuck you so good tomorrow,” Dan yawned, stretching his arms above his head, “To be honest, I’ll be awake at like 2am I think and wanting to fuck you then because my body will be like ‘oh it’s 10am we need to get up’ and I’m just going to be here like ‘kill me now’.”</p><p>Max giggled and cuddled into Dan’s chest. </p><p>“If you want, we can stay up late, and then sleep through until like nearly lunch time if you want, try and combat it that way?”</p><p>“I’m probably still not going to be able to fuck you,” Dan said and Max simply cocked his head. </p><p>“Who said anything about you doing any of the work?” </p><p>Dan groaned and threw his head back, scrubbing his hand over his face. </p><p>“You’re really testing me here, boy,” Dan mumbled and Max lightly bit his throat as retaliation. </p><p>“Just saying, if you’re too tired, I’m not. I can do the work,” Max grinned, sticking his tongue out slightly. </p><p>Dan leant up, pinching Max’s tongue between his fingers and pulling him into another kiss. </p><p>“I missed you, my brat,” Dan whispered. </p><p>“I missed you too,” Max agreed, cuddling down into Dan’s chest again and feeling Dan hug him tight. </p><p>Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening it and letting Max flick through some of the photos he’d not already seen. </p><p>“Pizza!” Charles screamed not too long later, and Max shook Dan slightly to wake him back up fully. Dan’s body thought it was somewhere around 2am and any time that he spent laying on Max’s bed left him close to falling asleep. Especially when you combined it with the fact that Max wrapped around him was the warmest blanket in the world and Dan wanted nothing more than to stay here forever in Max’s bed and just <i>sleep</i>.</p><p>“Come on, pizza, then we can shower, then I’ll suck you off and then we can sleep, yeah?” </p><p>Dan laughed at Max’s negotiation following him up out of the bedroom and going back downstairs. </p><p>Max cuddled into Dan’s side as they ate the pizza, sitting together on the floor as a movie played on the screen. Max’s parents sat beside them with Charles and Valtteri and Dan occasionally talking about Australia. Dan’s replies were a mix of coherent and incoherent as his brain started to slow shut down with pure exhaustion with each reply. </p><p>Which is why it was hilarious when it happened. </p><p>Well, it was hilarious to everyone that wasn’t Max or Dan. </p><p>Max was used to Dan sleeping over, everyone in their family was. When Dan had come to Germany with them for a weekend break, he’d even been given permission to sleep in the same bed as Max by Max’s grandparents. </p><p>But when Dan was going to be staying over, he always made sure to check with his parents that it was fine. And given the fact that he had been winding his Dad up about missing Dan, he decided to play up the dramatics a bit. </p><p>(It’s almost like his twin brother is Charles Räikkönen-Vettel who is the most Dramatic Person he’d ever met)</p><p>(But anyway, he was getting off track)</p><p>Max looked across at Seb, noticing that he hadn’t seen Max sitting and staring at him.</p><p>Admittedly, the fact that Dan was sat beside Seb and not the other side of Max should’ve been the indication that this wasn’t going to end well. </p><p>“Daddy?” Max sang. </p><p>“What?” Seb asked in a monotonous tone.</p><p>“What?” Dan asked in the same way. </p><p>AT THE SAME TIME. </p><p>Charles burst out laughing as Max screamed. Charles was laughing so hard he was physically unable to make noise, looking like a choking seal as he fell to the floor and shaking, whilst Valtteri was covering his mouth and laughing. </p><p>Both his parents just sat there with their mouths open, unable to do anything but laugh in slight horror and with stunned expressions covering their faces.</p><p>“When have I ever called you Daddy?!” Max screamed at Dan, only making Charles laugh harder. </p><p>“I don’t know I thought you were trying something new!” Dan protested. </p><p>“My parents are right there!” Max pointed. </p><p>“I AM JETLAGGED!” </p><p>“We have never, EVER, discussed me calling you Daddy, why the hell would I randomly start now?!”</p><p>Max’s face was bright red and Dan looked too tired to even understand fully what had gone on. </p><p>“Max, baby, I don’t know where I currently am, my brain stopped working roughly four hours ago, and I love you, I really do, but this is on you bud,” Dan shrugged. </p><p>Max flailed for a moment, staring hopelessly at Dan before his brain caught up. </p><p>“Did you just fucking call me ‘bud’?” Max asked, raising an eyebrow at Dan. </p><p>By this point, his entire family was laughing at Max’s horror and anger, and Dan was too busy yawning to realise that he was just digging himself into a bigger hole. </p><p>“Well we’re not having sex for the rest of the weekend now,” Max muttered, kicking Charles who was still rolling around the floor, clutching his stomach with tears streaming down his face as he laughed breathlessly. </p><p>“Not my fault you’ve got a daddy kink and didn’t mean to expose it,” Daniel replied. </p><p>“I was trying to talk to my actual Dad!” Max reminded him and Daniel’s mouth dropped open into a perfect o shape. </p><p>Oh Max was really going to punch him in the throat. </p><p>“Is the wrong time to admit that I might have forgotten your Dads were literally sat with us?”</p><p>“I fucking hate you,” Max sighed, and Daniel pulled him close to press a kiss to his temple. </p><p>“Love you too baby boy.”</p><p>“Yeah, that slaps differently now we know Dan has a daddy kink,” Valtteri deadpanned. </p><p>And in true Räikkönen-Vettel twin fashion, Max screamed in dramatic horror. </p><p>But Max tried to see the good in this, aside from it being just a generally entertaining moment. </p><p>And two things had come from this experience:</p><p>1.	Max had learnt to never <i>ever</i> allow his jetlagged boyfriend to be near his family<br/>
2.	Daniel had a Daddy kink. </p><p>Interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao</p><p>why did I do this</p><p>anyway</p><p>kudos, comments and feedback always greatly appreciated💛</p><p>Tumblr is at 3303andmore if you want to scream in the same manner Max and Charles did</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>